


Nightmare or Premonition?

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [505]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Fallen Angels, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "By now you should know that Power wants what It wants, and your reluctance to accept that is growing tiresome."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 21 November 2016  
> Word Count: 200  
> Prompt: things you said before you kissed me  
> Summary: "By now you should know that Power wants what It wants, and your reluctance to accept that is growing tiresome."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-one weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was a fascinating piece to write. I am still not entirely sure of the impetus behind Patrick's issues with Vassago, but I am working with the muses to figure it out.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She stands before him, a smile curling up the corners of her lips. She wears the same outfit as always: white pinafore dress with matching lace-edged socks and shiny Mary Janes. The freckles on her face look darker this time, multihued splashes covering her face, and the thread stitching her left eye closed is the blackest he's ever seen.

"You keep hindering yourself," she says softly. "When will you understand that your fears are holding back your potential?"

"I don't understand what you mean. And you know how I feel about your presence."

She laughs then, the sound somehow both innocent and mockingly sinister at the same time. "By now you should know that Power wants what It wants, and your reluctance to accept that is growing tiresome. It causes such issues for your son's growth in his gifts."

"You keep my son out of this," he says, eyes narrowing. "He has nothing to do with this."

"He has _everything_ to do with this. He trusts you, which means you can explain it to him in terms that he'll understand."

Before he can answer, the alarm goes off and pulls him from his nightmare.

But was it real or not?


End file.
